


Cake

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: When you told Sehun he could have whatever he wanted for his birthday, you had no idea it was going to end up like this.





	

Sehun had been gone for a couple months now on tour and you missed him a lot. Today was his birthday and he promised he was going to come home and you honestly couldn’t wait to see him. You were planning on throwing him a surprise party but he said he really didn’t want a party and that he just wanted it to be the two of you so you just cooked him a birthday dinner and baked him a birthday cake. You finished decorating the cake and was about to text Sehun to ask him when he was coming but heard keys jingling through the other side of the apartment door. 

Right when the door opened, you tackled him in a big bear hug and he had to hold onto the door to keep from falling. “Hello to you too.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your cheek. “I missed you jagiya.”

“Hmm I missed you too.” you pecked his lips and led him into the apartment to show him the dinner you prepared.

“Whoa, it all looks great babe. But...”

You looked at him, confused. “But…?”

He smirked, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. “Where’s my birthday present jagiya?”

You furrowed your brows and frowned. “You said all you wanted was to have a day where we did anything you wanted.”

“Mhm exactly," he hummed, "and I choose today.”

You pressed your lips together into a thin line, thinking for a few seconds. “Okay… so do you wanna go somewhere? Let me guess, bubble tea?” you chuckled lighly, grabbing your jacket and car keys. Sehun grabbed your arm, stopping you. You looked up at him, confused.

“No. I want to try something new," he said, still maintaining a straight face, though you swore you saw a mischevious glint in his eyes.

“Something new? What do you mean?” you questioned.

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“It’s a surprise babe.” He chuckled at your cute pout.

You sighed, closing your eyes and felt him grab both your arms. He told you to keep your arms out and you heard him taking something out of his backpack. What happened next caught you by surprise. You felt your hands being tied together by what felt like rope. Your eyes shot open and you looked up at him with an alarmed look. “Uh w-wait Sehun,what are you doing?” He finished up tying your hands and stepped back to admire his work. “I told you, I wanted to try something new. I learned a lot about shibari while we were on tour in Japan," he smirked. He had been dying to try this on you ever since he saw a book about the art of bondage in a sex shop Chanyeol and Jongin dragged him to.

He figured the red rope would look good against your skin. And now that he was seeing it in person, he was definitely right. You guys have had sex before but have never tried anything out of the ordinary. You were actually pretty innocent and he thought it was adorable but it made him want to see you all wrecked and flustered even more. “You look so cute babe.” He stepped back to look at the sight in front of him.

 You were blushing with that cute pout he loved and seeing you all shy and tied up made his dick throb. “O-okay fun’s over...can you untie me now weirdo?”

“Mhm I don’t think so. Get onto the table," he commanded.

“W-what?” you asked him, taken back by his strange request.

“Get onto the table and lie down on your back.” he ordered. His low voice sent shivers down your spine and you quickly obeyed, hopping up onto a chair and then onto the table. He let out a pleased hum as he made his way to the kitchen counter, he’s always loved how submissive you were.

“This cake looks really good jagi,” he said while swiping his finger through the icing and tasting it, “and it  tastes really good too. Mhm chocolate, my favorite.” You swallowed hard, anxious of what he was going to do next. You heard him open the refrigerator and grab something out of the drawer before walking back to the table.

Sehun grabbed your hands and positioned them above your head and out of the way of your torso. He started unbuttoning your shirt and you stared up at him, speechless. You gasped when you suddenly felt something cold being spread on your stomach. “A-Ah! S-Sehun! W-What are you doing? That’s cold!” you exclaimed as you squirmed on the dining table.“You know how much I love chocolate babe.”

You lifted your head up and looked down at your body to see your boyfriend spreading chocolate icing onto your stomach. You were completely speechless. He bent over to lick the icing off and you jerked up, your hands immediately snapping down to cover your body but Sehun grabbed them just in time, pinning them down, above your head. He continued licking and sucking at your smooth skin, his teeth grazing against your hips.

 “A-Ah! S-Sehun s-top, it f-feels weird…”  You panted out, arching your back slightly off the table.

“Today’s my birthday, you have to do whatever I say babe.”

He trailed his tongue up your torso and to the swell your breasts. You whimpered onced he unclasped your bra, feeling embarrassed being exposed on the dining table. “Fuck you’re so beautiful jagiya.” You blushed even harder at his compliment and tried to cover yourself up but your attempts were futile as he he kept your arms pinned down. With his free hand, he grabbed something from behind him and sprayed it onto each of your breasts.

“Ah! What the hell?” you hissed, looking down to see that it was whipped cream.

“You look so good babe, and all for me,” he stopped for second to lick some of the cream off his finger, “I just wanna eat you up.” And with that he took your right breast into his mouth, whipped cream overflowing from corners of his mouth.

“Mmf! S-Sehun!”  He darted his tongue out to lick the whipped cream off his lips while looking at you with lust filled eyes. You swallowed hard at his intense stare and he smirked, bending down again to take your other breast into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around your nipple, making sure there was no whipped cream left. You moaned quietly while squirming underneath him. He then lifted you up and carried you into your shared bedroom, then proceeded to slip off his t-shirt before helping you out of your jeans and panties. “Go sit on the bed for me, baby.”

You obeyed and shyly crawled on the bed, sitting with your legs crossed. He got onto the bed with you and positioned you up on your knees, lying down on his back and situated himself underneath you, your between your thighs. “Sehun, w-what are you doing?" you whined, "This position is embarrassing…”

Instead of getting a verbal response, he hooked his arms around each of your thighs, pulling you down so that you were practically sitting on his face. “Ah f-fuck!”  you cried out as he clamped his mouth on your pussy. His tongue licked up and down your folds, playing with your juices.

“Oh g-god.”  You choked out as you grabbed onto his hair, your wrists still bound.

“Wrong name baby.” He teased from underneath you.

“Nngh...S-Sehun!”  You rocked your hips and he flicked his tongue in and out of you. You moaned loudly at the shallow and teasing thrusts.

“Sehun p-please!”  You cried out, grinding yourself down onto his mouth desperate for more friction.

“Mhmm you taste so good jagiya.” he said before thrusting his tongue as deep as he could into your entrance.

“S-Sehun!”  You jerked forward, your hands reaching out, gripping tightly onto the bedsheets. He thrusted his wet muscle in and out of you and you felt the heat pooling in your abdomen.

“Are you close babe?” he asked, even though he already knew you were by the way you were clenching down on his tongue.

You frantically nodded, "Please S-sehun!” you whimpered. He hummed in appreciation, the vibrations drove you insane. With just a few more thrusts of his tongue, you came, barely choking out his name. You rolled your hips while his tongue still thrusted in and out you at a lazy pace, riding out your orgasm and lapping up all your juices. You slowly got off of him and collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. His lips were red and swollen as he leaned down to kiss you. You moaned into the kiss, tasting yourself. “C-can you untie me now?” He smiled and nodded, carefully untying your hands.

“Sorry jagiya, did it hurt?” he asked, seeing the marks that the rope left.

You shook your head. “Only a little.” Once he freed your hands, you playfully punched his gut.

“Ow what was that for?” he cutely pouted.

“For being an idiot," you joked. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you flush against his chest. “Thank you for the birthday dinner jagiya.”

**Author's Note:**

> one of my first fics so please don't judge too much lol  
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
